love finds it own way sometime a naughty way
by Ellinia
Summary: love finds it own way.. sometimes a naughty way . a light one shot on. abhirika.. peep in to know what naughty idea love and destiny got. ;)


**21st july , 2015,**

 **she woke up because of the sun ray . she took her mobile to check any msg or misscall and her eyes fall on the date. it's 21st july.. a cute and wide smile cerved on her lips . she texted him.**

 **" happy birthday abhi. tumhare. liye itna wishes hai ki ek wish message likhke khatam nahi hoga.. bas. itna prarthna karti hu , tum jio. hazar sall. :)**

 **she sent the text and smiled sweetly .**

 **he woke up by the warm. wish of sunray and sat with a smile.. he took his mobile and found 10 messages awaiting for him to get opened he smiled and knew who might be. these 10 persons will be. the 10 closest member of his family.. acp sir , salukeh sir , daya , tarika, freddy , pankaj , sachin , nikhil , shreya , purvi . he opened the messages and read all of them and then lastly her ' s. he read and replied..**

 **" ajke sham apki nam.. beauro se direct hotel midnight chale ?** **"**

 **after some time reply. came from other side .. " as you wish my. sweet birthday boy. :) "**

 **abhijeet reached beauro and found the whole beauro. decorated nicely and brightly . everybody. had already come before him and the proof is. their belongings are already ptrsent. .but nobody was present except tarika.. she was attaching the birthday poster on. the wall.. everything. else was done.. he smiled and. was going to her but stopped hearing talking to herself**

 **tarika : ufff. ye lag keu. nahi. raha hai. abhj bhi ate hi hoga. use anese pehele ye sab khatam. karna hoga. warna humare ye sab planned surprise meri waja se kharab ho jayega. hey bhagwan use abhi mat lana.. humare sab tayiari. khatam honeke bad hi use. ana chahiye . warna surprise kaise hoga.. ufff ye lag keu nahi raha. "**

 **he listened this and. cancelled the plan of going to her.**

 **he though " abhi mera jana thik. nahi hoga. bechari upset ho jayegi.. aur abhi bhi. toh office hour start honemai wakt baki hai. bad mai ata hu. "**

 **and he went from. there silently .**

 **after some time when he. was endured that the. whole team is inside he went inside..**

 **" happy birthday abhijeet / sir " he was welcomed by a loud and jolly scream..**

 **abhijeet : thank. you.. thank you. so much..**

 **he said smiling.. after. that they cut the. cake and. everybody gave him his present..**

 **he pulled tarika when everybody were. busy in. attacking on. the. cake .**

 **" abhijeet keya karrahe ho . sab hai yaha. " she said. trying to free herself from his grip..**

 **" are. rehene. do na. sab cake lekar. busy. hai. . koi. idhar dekhega bhi nahi.. " he. said holding her more close by. her. waist .**

 **" chorooo. " she struggled more .**

 **abhijeet couldn't find. any other way to stop. her so he kissed her directly on her lips.. her. eyes became double. at. this. sidden. act and she jearked him..**

 **" abhii. pagal. ho. geye. ho. tum. . " she. tritied to. go but he. pulled. her. again .**

 **" keya yar. waise.. bohot khub. surat lag rahi ho. aj.. " he. said coming close..**

 **" accha.. roz nahi lagti hu? sirf aj ? " she asked wrapping her hands behind his neck .**

 **" abhijeet yar kaha rehe. geye tum.. " daya shouted though he noticed what he was doing in the corner..**

 **" han han araha hu. " a irritated voice came from the corner..**

 **evening ,**

 **no case was reported that day . abhijeet was going through the file works for the last time. his phone rang and he received it .**

 **" abhi niklunga beauro se. agar. tumhare kam hogeye toh tum parking lout pe ajao.. main. abhI aya.. " he started without giving any chance to the listener .**

 **" I'm sorry abhi.. nahi ho payega.. " a sad and low voice came from the other side .**

 **" keya hua. tarika ? sab thik hai na ? " he asked tensely .**

 **" wo. mujhe. aur salukeh sir ko abhi nikalna hoga.. Delhi mai bohot. important conferrnce hai.. 7. din k liye jana parega.. isliye aj plan. cacel.. I'm sorry abhi.. meri waja. se tumhare birthday ke. sham bhi kharab hogeye.. kitna kuch socha hoga.. kuch nahi ho payega.. " she said in a dull voice..**

 **" come on tarika.. relax.. itna sad. mat ho yar.. it's ok.. dekho aj. subha mere bithday party pe. thaey na. tum.. aur mujhe pata hai master plan. toh. tum aur. daya ne kia.. keu sahi bola na.. " he said trying to make her relax.**

 **she smiled and replied with a little " hmm "**

 **" relax jaan.. han plan toh kia tha.. likin conference zyada important hai na.. hmm? tum. beezizak chali jao.. aur. han.. koun bola mere birthday eve. kharab ho jayega. daya hai na.. bohot masti kar. lenge.. ok.. tum. jao.. "**

 **" ok. ja rahi hu.. "**

 **" ok.. or. han.. call zarur karte rehena.. " abhi said in. a soft voice..**

 **" hmm. " she replied slowly..**

 **" bye. "**

 **" accha abhi suno.. , "**

 **" hmm. " he. replied softly..**

 **" I love you.. " she said in a low plus little satisfied tone.**

 **" I love you too.. " he replied softly..**

she came back from past by the call of dr. salukeh..

salukeh : keya. bat hai tarika.. kaha kho geyi.. tab se bula. raha hu. abhijeet bhi kitne. bar bulaya. sab intezar. karrahe hai.. zeher ka nam batao.. test karna hogeyi..

tarika : h..h..han sir.. ye admi ... ... ...

she started explain about the. poison that was used to kill that man..

the case got solved within some hours. . abhijeet was doing file work when he received her message from her .. it said...

" aj 21 august .. pichle mahine .. isi date pe 21 july.. tumhare birthday pe tum meri. sath sham guzarna. chaha tha . per ho. nahi paye.. aj salukeh. sir se chutti le li.. lab mai koi kam nahi hai.. aur sir ko bola mujhe zaruri kam hai.. keu na tumhare birthday ke eve aj. sham mere ghar pe celebrate kare. "

he smiled reading her measage.. and replied back " ok.. I'll be. there at sharp 6. "

then. he again engrossed himself in filework.

 **9 pm.**

abhijeet was so much engrossed in his work he didn't notice the clock had already stricked 6 and it was already 9 pm..

here tarika in her home .

she was sitting on the couch with a remote and a red face.. she was going red due to anger after sometime she threw the remote on the floor.. she stood up and and started to shout herself .

" sharp 6.? 6 baje hue 3. ghante ho chuke hai aur ab sharp 9 baj rahe hai . sir ka abhi koi khabar nahi.. unke liye.. unke liye maine salukeh sir se jhut bolke ghar ageyi aur sir abhi bhi nahi aya. . pata nahi sir ko kal bhi wakt milega bhi ya nahi.. huh. ane do . ane do use. kacha kha jaunga. . aarrrrggggg.. "

here in beauro. .

abhijeet ' s attention broke by his mobile ring tone.. he picked the call. .

" han daya ..

...

" nahi bas abhi niklunga..

...

" are yar filework complete karraha tha.. ok. . good night . "

he was going to put the phone back when he saw an unread meassage. it was from tarika and was showing " ok :) "

" ok? wo bhi 3 baje receive hua hai.. kis bat pe ok keherahi thi ye.. " thinking this he opened the chatting and thunder broke on his head . he was too much engrossed in. work that. he forgot that he had to go to her house at sharp 6. he looked at the time and got a high voltage shock .. it was showing 9 : 15..

" hey bhagwan.. main bhul kaise geye.. shiitttt.. ab ye mujhe kaccha kha jayegi.. bacha le mujhe. . keya karu. arrgg. bhul kaise. geya maine.. ok.. ab jana toh parega. wait karrahi hogi... agar zinda bachke au toh ye baki filework complete kar lunga.. "

he sat in the car and started the car in a bullet speed. . in the way his car stopped with a jerk.. he got down and checked it.. in the next moment he kicked on the car..

" tujhe kharab honeka aur wakt nahi mila keya.. khel. raha hai mere sath.. hey. bhagwaannn.. problem keya hai apke.. meeting ke baremai. bhulwakar mera nark ( hell ) lake shantI nahi mila keya jo ab gari bhi kharab. karwa dia . keya karuuu.. arrgg.. " he was in a totally messy condition. .

" mar do ye senior inspector abhijeet ko. " a. voice came from behind..

he turned and found 4 men standing with sharp things..

" keu ? keu. maroge mujhe tumlog ? " he asked with a annoyed expression..

" keuki. tu yahape hai isliye.. hum jo plan karrahe thaey wo tune sun lia hoga.. ab isse pehele tu. humume jail bhejwa de mar hi dalte hai tujhe.. ! " the boss typed one replied back..

they came to kill him and fight started.. in fighting blood started to ooze from his body.. and one goon sabbed a knife on his chest and before it could go deep inside he pushed the goon.. and. he fighted back. the goons in this injured. state. after sometime 2 were unconscious 1 dead and 1 fleed.. he stood there somehow.. he. wanted to call somebody but his phone was dead.. after sometime a taxi came and he showed the driver his batch .

" are ayie sahab ayiye.. " the driver let him in and took him to tarika ' s home.. he rang the bell.. and after some minute she opened the door ready to burst out.. but seeing him in that condition her eyes burst into tears insted of anger..

she panicked and hold him before. falling " abhi.. ao.. andar ao.. aram. se . " she brought him in..

" baitho yahape.. abhi ati hu " she made him sit on her bed. ccomfortably and brought first aid kit.. "

" chalo shirt utaro " she said in a commanding voice .

" aiinn! ! " abhijeet said looking at her with big eyes..

tarika got the meaning behind that aiin and went red.. and in the next moment she said in a warning tone " abhiii. . "

" accha accha . ok.. no jokes.. " saying this he started. to. unbutton his shirt.

" m..main garam pani lati hu . " saying this she went from there and here abhi smirked..

she was pouring hot. water while murmering " doctor - patient , doctor - patient , doctor - patient.. she came back and sat infront of shirtless abhi while still murmering the same thing looking down and arrenging the things . abhijeet heard her murmer and said smirking " keya bol rahe ho ? "

she stammered and looked up " k..kuch nahi. . "

her eyes fell on his wonds andnd her eyes became a small pond of fresh water.. she touched the wond on his chest and flinched istead of abhi.

she jjearked her hand back with " sssss "

" tarika ,. chot mujhe laga ya tumhe .. " he said in soft plus confused plus loving voice..

" tumhe dard nahi hota.. likin mujhe hota hai. " she said looking down with a baby expression. .

he smiled lightly and lift her face by holding. her one cheek and said " doctor ho . "

" insan bhi toh hu " she said looking in his eyes..

then she cleared his wond but beefore she could do she hersself jearked back with " sss.. " with extra care and blowing a lots of wind she finished his dressing after 30 minute.. while dressing he could feel her cold and trembling hands. and wet by her tears.. in between he rubbed half of her tears to prevent the house from getting flodded..

she left with the things and he smiled on his own.. after sometime she came back with a turnemic milk and handed it to abhi. .

" eww.. ganda.. mujhe nahi pina ye badbu wala dudh . hatao.. " and his nakhra started..

" abhi chup chap piyo ye dudh.. warna mujse bura koi nahi hoga.. " she warned him..

" nahii.. mujhe nahi. pina . "

" huh. agar tumhare jaga ab salukeh sir hota na toh phataphat. pi leta. . pata hai salukeh sir kitna accha hai.. humesha meri khayal rakhta hai.. agar main ekbar. bolu toh shopping janeka permission de f dete hai.. aur.. .

.

before any praise of dr salukeh abhijeet snached the milk glass from her hand and drank the whole milk in one go and handed the glass back to tarika..

she smiler mescheviously and ruffled his hair with " good boy .. "

" mujhe handle karna puri tarha se ata hai na tumhe " he said making a face..

she kept the glass smiling and said " agar mujhe nahi ata toh chalega kaise. . pure zindegi jhelna hai na apko.. "

then she made him lay and covered him properly . she gave a sweet kiss on his lips and said " good night .. "

and she left her room and turned the lights off.. he smiled big and looked up

" thank you kana ji. bacha liya . thori bohot chot aye sahi . likin thapper ki jaga kiss toh mil geya.. ap bhi radha ma ko aise manate ho keya ? if yes then you are really naughty as I know.. "

and he flashed his most charming smile and went to sleep. .

* * *

hey guys,

hope you all liked this light os..

I'm working on rnbdj chp 12.. :)

tell me how is this one. . :)

anf you know how.. :p ;p


End file.
